


Anger of a God

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: BriChat, F/M, I guess BriChat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Bridgette has done something that causes her to be on the bad side of Plagg. But that is not the worst thing could go wrong on Friday the 13th.





	1. Empty

Bridgette glanced at Félix. Class hadn’t even begun yet and he still was hovering near the classroom door. He almost seemed tired, was he still trying to wake up? He still sent a nervous/excited flutter through her heart even though she had told herself that she would never go after him again. She had been hoping her crush for him would disappear. But apparently, her luck was not with her when it came to this boy.

She watched Félix as he walked past her, refusing to acknowledge her presence when the bell for class to begin ring. Ever since she had taken his ring, he had withdrawn into himself. More so than usual. He used to snap and talk to people. Now he just slid past them and walked around them like he was nothing more than a ghost. He didn’t even speak anymore. Just simple nods or one-syllabled words. It had only been a few days since she had taken his ring as Ladybug. She wanted to blame herself but stopped short. She had decided to quit fawning over him the day she saw him detransform while darting into a dark alley.

She could’ve sworn that there was an air of depression around him. She believed she had been doing the right thing till Tikki told her that she was going to receive the wrath of a certain cat. She has been fearful of Félix ever since. She could feel the eyes of predators watching her; Tikki has told her that they were cats. She had no idea that those of Plagg’s chosen ones were werecats and their descendants were displeased with her choice. Even Claude glared at her, her best friend’s boyfriend. She had no idea why.

She tried to talk to Félix once, about a project they were assigned to. He ignored her and acted as if she wasn’t there. The times he did look at her, she had a feeling that he was hiding something. What, she wasn’t sure. His gaze and expression were empty, almost lifeless.

Bridgette pressed her back against the door to her bedroom. Her hand flying to the ring on the chain around her neck. She stared at the shredded picture of Félix on her wall. She had been meaning to take that down after she discovered he was her partner.

She could feel Tikki’s gaze burn into her as she fingered the ring. She could feel the swell of energy coming from it. A soft voice echoed around her, sounding soothing and calm. _“If you don’t let me out, I will come out on my own.”_ She jumped at the sound of the male voice. Her eyes darted about, searching for the owner. Her thoughts flew to ‘akuma’. How would she fight them without her black cat? Would she have to find another? She almost didn’t want to. She saw Tikki shake her head.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Her voice was soft and emotionless as a flash of green light appeared before her. She stared at the little cat god glaring at her. If looks could kill . . . Bridgette stiffened. This was Tikki’s counterpart. He could kill her if he wanted to.

“You disrespectful vile little girl!” He hissed, hatred burning in his narrow green eyes. His tail whipping back and forth. “You had no right to take me from my _child!”_ Bridgette stared at the cat kwami. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!???” She flinched at the words and rising volume of his voice. She glanced at her door, frantic about her parents and younger sister hearing the angry voice of the cat before her.

“Shh!” She hissed.  His eyes narrowed as a vicious snarl escaped him, exposing his deadly looking fangs. She flinched when he grew into a humanoid form. He pinned her against her door, a murderous look in his neon green eyes. Tikki was doing nothing to help her.

“You have no right shut me up you backstabbing whore.” She flinched at his words. He leaned in closer. “Do you know what you have _done?”_ He asked once more. She narrowed her eyes and escaped his prison, acting nonchalant but his words frightened her. Had she done something that could kill Félix?

“I have freed him from his unwanted curse.” She froze when the shadows snared her. She jerked forward trying to move. Her heart hammered in her chest. She could feel the God of Destruction’s energy flowing around her, burning the pictures of everything and everyone on her walls. She could feel his gaze scorching into her. A startled shriek escaped her when he stepped from the shadows in front of her. The murderous look burning brightly in his eyes.

“You have not freed him. You have condemned him.” Bridgette stared at the cat god, feeling confused. His whiskers twitched as the black fire crawled onto her desk, consuming _everything_. She cowered away from him. She didn’t like the dark feeling coming from him. “I was the _only one_ protecting him from his abusive father.” Venom dripped from every word that left him. Bridgette stared at the cat god. “Nooroo is too frightened to stand up to the abusive man.” A vicious hiss tore from his lips.

His gaze dropped to the ring glinting in the moonlight. She flinched. It seemed to be calling his name. “Plagg.” Tikki’s soft voice called to him. His fuzzy black cat ears flew flat against his ebony hair but he ignored the soft call. With an angered roar, he swiped his claws across the top of her chest and her collar bone, grasping the necklace and breaking it free from her neck. He pulled his ring free from the silver chain and slipped it into the pocket of his black jeans.

“You ungrateful wench. How dare you take me from my little _chaton.”_ Bridgette could feel the blood soaking her shirt as it seeped through the sliver-like wounds.

“Plagg!” Tikki hissed as he whirled around and glared at her. A vicious snarl escaping his throat.

“You are no better!!” He snapped, his tail flying back and forth, displaying his displeasure. Bridgette flinched when it knocked over her little tree Marinette had gifted her. “You disappoint me, sister. I thought you would’ve tried talking to her the day she found out. Instead, you said _nothing_ to her when you knew that Hawkmoth was trying to kill his own child!” Bridgette snapped her attention towards the cat god. Tikki looked away. “If this is one of your lessons Tikki, it sickens me to think that you would use another life to teach it.” He hissed as he took a step forward, shrunk to his small form and vanished into the night, phasing through Bridgette’s window.

* * *

Félix felt invisible. The world had suddenly disappeared from beneath him when his ring was taken. His feet no longer found support on the solid ground and books were no longer his comfort. His only companion and true friend had been stolen from him.

Félix stared out of his window. He felt like nobody saw him anymore. He was broken. Something inside him had gone missing. His inner cat wailed for its missing father, stirring at the slightest of movements in the shadows. Yes, Félix considered Plagg his true father. He went to great lengths to protect the boy. He showed him love whereas his father hadn’t. His father never even told Uncle Gabe of Félix’s existence.

A forlorn sigh escaped the pale blonde. His thoughts turning to the one he considered his father. Plagg was a vengeful god. He wouldn’t be surprised if Plagg cursed Bridgette.

Nooroo refused to visit him after his father had caught the butterfly kwami in Félix’s room. He was too frightened but he did leave hidden treats to let Félix know that he was thinking about him and that he worried for the blonde.

Félix released another melancholy sigh. He felt empty and invisible. Nobody saw the true boy. He thought Ladybug did, till she betrayed him. Cat Noir had allowed him to explore the other part of him and now that was gone. His one and only true comfort.

 _“My poor child.”_ Félix didn’t care about the voice in his head or that his father was standing behind him, wrapping his arms around him in false sympathy. Félix didn’t care, he felt numb inside and lost. He ignored the white butterflies that drifted around him. Nooroo floated nervously, and frightfully, in the darkest part of his room. As if to share what he saw with Plagg.

He looked at his father from the corner of his eye while ignoring the purple butterfly that slowly sketched itself before him. He didn’t care. Why should he? He was already a ghost to those around him and he had lost everything he had cared for. He was no one important to anyone. His; no, _Ladybug_ had proven that.

 _“My dear Phantom Cat. I can feel your lonely heart. All have forsaken you and tossed you away, leaving you with a ghostly existence.”_ He could hear the soft purr of his father’s voice in his ear. _“You are not lost to me. I will help you gain the very object that you have lost in return you give me what I desire.”_

Félix silently accepted without any hesitation. He remained silent, his thoughts stirring. “Ladybug will not be out tonight. She is in mourning.” His voice was emotionless. Adélard gave a soft smile as the purple butterfly outline faded. “Tomorrow. I will see if she still has what belongs to me.”


	2. Ghosts

Bridgette was numb the next morning. She went through her morning routine without any feeling. It all flew by in a blur. Her encounter with the God of Destruction refused to leave her mind. Fear chocked her heart as dread refused to let her eat, occupying her stomach.

She dropped in her desk, still in her frightened daze. Today was Friday the 13th. Tikki’s words mixed their own deadly concoction in her mind: _“Today is the unluckiest day of all. Plagg will make you suffer. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Whether it is by his doing or not.”_ Bridgette jerked out of her stupor when she felt Plagg’s presence drifting before her. She blinked, almost startled to see that he wasn’t there yet she could feel him. She could feel his dark energy oozing from him.

 “Everything is your fault.” She glanced around, searching for the angered god, falling to notice the soft malevolence filling the room. Fellow students snapped their attention about before shrinking into themselves, trying to escape the disturbing feeling. Lights flickered but she took no notice. She was searching for Plagg.

“You have angered him.” Bridgette jerked her attention towards the soft emotionless voice. Her gaze found Félix. His stormy grey eyes were glued to the claw wounds that were exposed. His skin seemed to be paler than she remembered. She could faintly see his veins. He looked tired and sick. He almost looked like a zombie. She tugged on the edges of her jacket uncomfortably. She quickly zipped it up, covering the wounds. She didn’t want any questions.

She studied the boy before her. Something was different about him. He almost seemed to be in another world. It gave her the creeps. His gaze was empty and he had fluidity to his motion. He was usually graceful, like a cat. She watched him as he approached his destination. The way he moved was nothing like a cat. He almost seemed to float even though his feet were touching the ground with each step.

She stared at him through her hair, feeling cautious and frightened of the boy. She had no reason to fear him but instinct had her wanting to flee. He took no notice. Strange. He usually glared at her after a while. She could feel Tikki pressing herself against her. Félix took out his things. Nobody took notice of him; too busy trying to ignore the dark feeling filling the room.

Bridgette stiffened when a dark, small, smile curled his lips. She blinked. The malicious grin was no longer there. She furrowed her brows. Something was wrong with the pale blonde. She just  couldn’t figure out what it was. She didn’t like the uncomfortable feeling oozing from him. She wanted to say that he almost seemed dead.

She quickly shook her head. He was alive yesterday night; she remembered watching him in his room before she went home. His father had entered and she didn’t want him to spot her watching. She was worried about Félix; he has been none responsive to anyone. Including his best friend Claude.

She watched the Agreste from the corner of her eye for the rest of the day. He made no unusual movement. But in the process, she failed to notice the glassy gazes of her fellow students and teacher. Their bodies becoming as pale as Félix’s skin, taking on the appearance of ghosts as they inhaled the very thing that was possessing them. She also failed to notice the mist lapping at the ankles of those in the room and drifting upward in a colorless steam. The lunch bell rang, jerking her out of her trance. Bridgette frowned. Finding it strange that Melodie didn’t tease her for staring a Félix all day. Even the teachers didn’t scold her for daydreaming. Maybe nothing was going to go wrong today.

She rose to her feet, intent on watching her used to be partner as he gathered his things.

She could feel eyes burning into her but whenever she looked around; nobody was watching her. She shivered. Everyone seemed to be frozen. She stiffened. Her skin crawling at the creeping cold. She slowly looked up, her eyes locking with the teacher’s lighter haunted grey ones. She felt like she was caught in a spell; almost as if he could read her soul and what she had done to her partner. She tore her gaze away from her teacher when Félix had walked past her.

She hurriedly followed behind him as he left the classroom, failing to notice that the other students, and teacher, slipped into the shadows while their bodies changed. “It’s not me you want to worry about.” She jerked her attention towards the teen standing before her. His voice was soft and echoed around her; almost sounding like a ghostly whisper. More shivers ran up and down her spine. She had gooseflesh.

She turned her attention towards the blonde teen. They had left the class room. Félix wasn’t looking at her. “It’s him you’ll need to watch.” He was staring at the square light hanging from the ceiling in the cafeteria room.

She followed his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat. She was expecting to see Plagg standing on the light but that was not who she saw. “Cat?” She whispered. He was sitting on the light like a cat. The dark malevolence in the room grew intense, becoming noticeable. She tried to swallow the knot of fear in her throat.

The teen perched on the light was wearing Cat Noir’s suit, except it was a much darker black. The edges of his body were hazy; like a fog was surrounding him. His skin was ivory white and his eyes were a dark stormy gray. His hair was as black as his cat suit. His golden bell was missing. The sliver cat buckle seemed to mourn the change within the teenager.

His dark grey eyes were scanning the ignorant, frightened students below. Fog poured from the light he was perched on and was spreading across the tile. Those that passed through the misty curtain, slowed down as if they have been calmed but the change in their body was evident. Their skin was growing as pale as the ghostly cat.

The dark, frightful feeling was stronger around him. His ebon cat ears twitched at every sound, his tail lightly swinging back and forth, cutting through the falling mist. He jerked his gaze towards Bridgette, his dark eyes locking with hers. She stiffened, trying to fight the cold fear that was slowly gripping her. He folded his ears back. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his gaze.

He seemed to be studying her before a slow sinister smile curled his pale lips, exposing his sharp ivory teeth. His ears flicked forward as his tail twitched. She could feel the malevolence that filled the empty air with his expression. The students below shivered at the dark emotion and scurried away, avoiding the cafeteria.

Her heart hammered in her chest. She seemed to be frozen in place. Bridgette flinched when the lights around suddenly shut off, throwing everything into the darkness. The lights flicked back on and he was no longer there. Bridgette swallowed. Everything had happened so quickly. He made her nervous and she didn’t know why. She had handle akumas like him before. She glanced at Félix standing beside her. She didn’t know what was going on. He was Cat Noir and yet they seemed to be in two places at once. Unless one was an akuma copy.

She scanned her surroundings. Her fear making her jump at every little thing. “He wanted you to find him.” Bridgette jumped at the sound of Félix’s voice. Her heart thrashing against her chest. She whirled around and faced her used to be crush. He sent flurries through her heart. She didn’t know if they were good or the frightful kind.

He stormy gray eyes were now focused on her. “He has seen what he needed. You don’t have what he desires.” His emotionless blue-grey eyes drifted towards her earrings. “He needs those stones.” She didn’t like how eerily calm the teen next her was. She knew how hard it was to break old habits. It made her wonder what happened to him and if he truly was Félix Agreste.

Bridgette’s gaze lingered on the teen for a bit longer before she leaned over the railing, searching for the missing cat boy. She could feel Tikki trembling in her pocket as she peered out, looking around. Her gaze becoming glued to the blonde boy beside Bridgette. “Bridgette, look out!” Tikki shrieked, drawing the attention of the dwindling nearby students.

The dark haired girl whirled around, quickly losing her balance and falling to the ground. She looked up to see Félix’s right hand was held out before him as if he was reaching for her earrings. His gaze darkened as he stared at her. A displeased frown tilted his paling lips. His platinum hair bled to ebony black, slowly becoming messy. Midnight cat ears perked forward, emerging from his hair. A black butterfly mask slowly revealed itself on his face while his irises darkened to an almost black. His black cat suit consumed his clothes. His tail swished back and forth, disturbing the fog around him. It pooled at his feet and flowed away, pouring off the edge like a waterfall.

Bridgette’s gaze was glued to his feet. He was floating a few inches off the floor. She swallowed the knot forming in her throat. The fear gripping her heart. Her body trembled. She slowly dragged her gaze up the length of his slender body. He tilted his head, a sinister smile curling his lips. His ivory fangs gleaming darkly.

She began crawling away from him, desperately. She didn’t want to die. Panic filling her heart as he moved forward. He moved with unearthly grace. The fog swirled around his feet when he touched the ground. He made no sound.

Students stopped and stared at them, their eyes burning with fire. Others turned and fled from the unearthly sight. Bridgette stiffened when a book was tossed at the ghost cat. He jerked his attention upward with a snarl when the book neared him. He vanished seconds later in a cloud of mist when the book went through him. She had a feeling he did that on purpose.

Bridgette gave a startled cry when she felt someone yank her to her feet. She struggled in her capture’s grasp. Her mind refusing to comprehend that she was being rescued. The fog that lapped at her feet twisted and writhed before forming tendrils. She gave a startled shriek and jerked back, crashing into the man behind her. She inhaled sharply when she was jerked into the air, escaping the ghostly grasp of the fog. She could feel the hatred and anger oozing from the ghost cat boy. She twisted around, searching for where he could be.

He was standing on the metal railing, his tail whipping back and forth while leaving a light trial of black mist. He held his clawed hand out towards her. His expression blank and lifeless. She flinched when all the lights began flickering. The shadows stirred as faces shaped within them. Even the mist surrounding him began to take shape of monstrous creatures with large bat wings. A hiss escaped the being that held her.

She briefly glanced at who was holding her, not really seeing who it was. She returned her gaze to where her partner stood. He was no longer there. She froze and snapped her attention about, searching for the ghost cat. She froze when a black fuzzy tail whipped into her line of sight, smacking her cheek as if to tell her to be still. She jerked her attention towards the one who had her in his arms. “Plagg?” She whispered in surprise. He glared at her, his pupils narrowing as he exposed his sharp teeth with a vicious hiss.

“This is _your. Fault.”_

She looked away from him. A shriek escaped her as gargoyle looking shadow creature launched for her. Its clawed fingers tearing her shoe to shreds. Plagg darted away from the creature’s claws. Its ghostly wings spreading wide as it jerked away from the cat god’s black magic. She watched as a dark spear-like-thing followed it before the shadowy creature melted into the darkness.

“Plagg.” A soft hypnotic voice sang. Bridgette snapped her attention about, the ghostly whisper echoing around her. Quiet laughter echoed all around them, sending chills down Bridgette’s spine. The akumatized boy appeared before Plagg, causing the god to jerk back in surprise. A vicious hiss escaped the God of Destruction. The phantom cat’s face remained empty. His tail slowly swayed back and forth. His arms rested by his sides.

He lifted his chin; a tortured smile slowly curled his pale lips. His ivory fangs flashing in the pale light. Sadness painted his eyes. He held his arms out like ravens wings. A shadow gargoyle appeared above him seconds later. Its clawed hands stretched out, reaching for the cat god. Its wings were flared open. Fire burned in its gaze. It almost looked . . . Melodie? She gaped at the possessed being. Bridgette flinched when it darted for the cat god.

She gave a startled shriek when he dropped her. She stared at the cat god as he ducked, avoiding the two demon shadows going after him. She inhaled sharply when another shadow demon grabbed her. Her skin crawled and felt damp where the creature touched her. She stared at the shadow. It was Claude.

She gave another scream when that shadow dropped her, going for the charging god. Plagg stopped short when another shadow grabbed his hair and yanked a few handfuls out. Another yanked on his tail. A vicious yowl escaped Plagg as another shadow caught her. She inhaled sharply, staring at the closeness of the tiled ground even though it was covered in fog. She clung tightly to the wet coldness that held her.

She twisted about in its grasp, frightened of what might happen next. Her eyes widened as it darted for the thickest shadow with a flick of its large wings. Bridgette struggled. Her heart pounding in terror. She couldn’t form the words she needed to transform. To add to that; she couldn’t feel Tikki anymore.

She jumped when the ghostly cat appeared in the milky darkness of shadows. “Ladybug.” His voice echoed around her. He didn’t even open his mouth to speak. Plagg released a threatening hiss. Bridgette wanted to say that Félix looked sad and broken; but he could be luring her into feeling sorry for him. More faces appeared in the darkness of the shadows, waiting the orders of their master. Even though Cat Noir looked like a ghostly vampire, he was still incredibly handsome.

Bridgette grit her teeth, trying to dismiss the sudden attraction. She had a thing for the unattainable and she didn’t even know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir's Akumatized form was inspired by the Visitors from [_Lockwood & Co._](http://www.jonathanstroud.com/lockwoodandco.html) and his powers are inspired by the Vampire's magic from [_The Dark Tower Series_](http://www.monolithgraphics.com/books.html)


	3. Day and Night

Bridgette’s heart pounded in her chest the closer the ghostly gargoyle drew to the akuma. Cat Noir’s expression was hauntingly empty. She grit her teeth. She still didn’t know his akuma name. She tried to summon whatever courage that wasn’t chased away by the ghostly fear he summoned. She sized this opportunity to study Ghost Cat. She decided to call him that. Nothing seemed out of place on his costume. She could feel the frustration within slightly burning the locks of the ghostly fear. The only thing she could really see on him was his cat buckle and she _knew_ that was part of his costume.

Her gaze was then drawn to a ring that glinted on his left hand, middle finger. She wondered if it was his possessed item. Shivers tore through her. The akuma’s dark gaze burned into her. She lifted her gaze towards his. He slightly titled his head, his sad empty smile turning into an impossibly wide sinister grin. His ivory cat fangs gleamed disturbingly in the fading lights of the school. Students had long fled the building.

Bridgette felt the malevolent fear locking her joints once more. Her heart hammered in her chest as cold sweat trickled down into her shirt. She wanted to pull away from the lock he had placed her in but she couldn’t move. She still didn’t know how Félix knew that she was Ladybug. It bothered her. She briefly wondered if he knew where she lived.

She jerked back from the searing cold of something touching her ear. Her attention focusing on the Ghost Cat before her. He was a lot closer. He snapped his attention upward when a yo-yo came whizzing towards him. His ebony ears flew flat against his black hair, a vicious hiss escaped him when the yo-yo went through him. He didn’t even have enough time to sink into the shadows or dodge it.

A pained shriek escaped him as a pink light tore through him and consumed him. The shadow beast holding her released an equally painful yowl. Bridgette gave a startled cry when she was dropped once more. She heard the familiar zip of the yo-yo before it wrapped around her waist and jerked her away from quickly approaching the ground.

Her head spun and ached as she was set carefully on the ground. “Don’t you think I know that?” A familiar voice snapped. Irritated snarls escaped Plagg. Bridgette could hear the argument flying between the two gods.

“What are you two arguing about?” Bridgette sat up, feeling relieved that the pressure of the disturbing fear was gone. The empty and dark school was kind of creepy. Especially after her encounter with the akuma.

“NOTHING!!” The cat god snapped. Bridgette turned her attention towards the gods. Plagg had his back facing her. Anger flowing off of him in spiked waves. Tikki was in her humanoid form and was frowning at the God of Destruction. A ball of pink light was floating around her. She turned her blue-violet gaze towards her chosen.

“He wants Félix back and I only made it harder by chasing him away.” Bridgette frowned, remembering the pink light that had consumed him. She felt relief that it didn’t kill him. She opened her mouth to ask a question but Tikki interrupted her. “Being Ladybug will help numb the effect his frightful ghost lock has on you. He gets most of his powers from who he is. The only power that is Hawkmoth’s is the intense fear he uses to lock people in. Oh, and the fog. But the rest are the powers Plagg gave to him when he chose him.”

Bridgette frowned. “‘From who he is’. What’s that supposed to mean?” She had a feeling that there were more to his powers that Tikki wasn’t telling her. At least not yet.

“Félix is a child of the night like you are a child of the day.” Plagg snapped, venom dripping in his words. He was glaring at her. “And being a child of the night means he is one of my children. The night is mine as the day is Tikki’s.”

Tikki glared at the irritated cat before she gave a soft sigh. She turned her attention towards Bridgette. “His powers are stronger during the night and weaker during the day because he is akumatized.” Bridgette sat up at those words. She now knew a weakness but it also made her wonder how strong his power was originally. “He won’t appear during the day. He will most likely come after you during the night. You won’t be able to make him disappear like I did.”

“Why not?”

“Because your luck is equal to his.” Bridgette groaned at the response before a yawn tore through her. She didn’t know she was this tired. She was already getting drowsy. She felt Tikki pick her up as she began to drift off into the world of dreams.

She could faintly hear the reluctant conversation between the two gods. She curled up against the goddess. Her thoughts turned to her akumatized friend before she allowed herself to succumb to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Phantom Cat watched the two gods argue from the ghostly plane he controlled. Tikki held his sleeping prey. The gods took no notice of the watching phantom. He desired to grab the stones while the gods were distracted and the betrayer slumbered; but, he was weary of the gods at the same time. Tikki would be able to catch him because of her luck and Plagg could trap him within the very shadows Félix could control.

 The ghostly gargoyles of the possessed students —and teachers— shifted anxiously, eager to get the magic stones that Bridgette and Plagg held. Félix flexed his right hand. Feeling the missing weight of his miraculous. It was lovely being a ghost but he still missed the pleasure of having Plagg’s company. He cared about him while no one else did.

The purple butterfly outlined his face. He could sense the irritation coming from the other end.  “The gods are out. I cannot take on both of them. I barely got away from Plagg when he came after me.” He spoke in a soft haunting voice before his father had the chance to yell at him.

 _“But they are small.”_ Hawkmoth huffed. Félix slightly tilted his head. His tail swaying back and forth.

“Can you not see through my own eyes father? They are humanoid.” Hawkmoth was silent before the butterfly outline faded. Plagg suddenly snarled a few choice words before storming into the shadows, leading to the room of Bridgette.

Félix waited, not wanting to be caught by the gods. He proceeded forward when he deemed it safe. His legion following him. He slipped through the shadow door, hovering at the edge of the exit. He watched as Tikki laid the sleeping traitor on her blue bed. She pulled the covers over the sleeping teen. Plagg was sulking in a corner.

Félix licked his lips. A plan slowly forming in his mind. A slow smile curled his mouth. He knew how to take care of these gods. They didn’t know most of his powers. He could create copies of himself that would seem like the real thing. Bridgette and Tikki had certainly fallen for it the first time.

Copies of himself stepped from the shadows. A soft breeze messed with his ebon hair. Plagg and Tikki snapped their attention in his direction. He remained within the shadows as he raised his clawed hand, pointing towards Plagg. The cat god was more likely go after his chosen than Tikki.

One detached from the shadows, snaring the gods’ attention. Tikki watched as the false phantom watched the pair before slipping through the shadows. Plagg darted after him. Some of the shadowed gargoyles followed the one Plagg chased upon Félix’s silent command. Another false phantom had to approach the sleeping Bridgette before Tikki could be lured away. Another small portion of shadow gargoyles followed the other one.

A dark smile curled Félix’s pale lips.  The rest of the shadowed creatures remained with him. He licked his lips once more. The Claude and Melodie shadow phantoms stayed by his side, both wearing jewelry. Claude wore a ring and Melodie wore another ring.

He had given Claude his akumatized item. The ring Félix wore on his right hand as a false lead.


	4. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette takes a gamble

Bridgette stirred, her pleasant dreams turning into a vivid nightmare. She stared at the ghost that had intruded upon her room. He was still wearing his cat suit but his flesh had begun to fall from his bones. He gave a twisted smile that seemed like he wanted to eat her. The skin falling away from his left cheek was not helping his image. He held his clawed hand towards her.

She struggled, feeling a dreaded wet coldness enveloping her body. She jolted awake when the spirit jumped her, revealing dagger-like fangs and glowing red eyes. She gave a startled shriek when her gaze landed on a shadowed gargoyle above her, completely forgetting about her dream. The Melodie shadow gave her a sneering smile. Her eyes glowed with crimson fire.

She jerked her attention about, searching for the two gods. She knew Plagg would leave her for he was still angry with her. Tikki was the only one who was keeping the angered god from cursing or killing her. Tikki wouldn’t leave her without a reason.

Bridgette flinched when she felt a burning coldness brush against her ears. She tilted her head back. She swallowed when the akuma’s dark eyes locked with hers. His hands were held in front of him. He held one of her earrings. Her right earlobe felt like it was going numb from the intense cold. His dark gray eyes flicked to her other earring. She jerked her head to the side. Annoyance flashed through his gaze as a slight frown curled his pale lips.

She grit her teeth, fighting the malevolence poisoning her courage. She summoned her magic. The shadow pinning her down howled and withdrew. It rubbed its palms as if Bridgette’s light had burned it. Bridgette sat up with a start when she felt the possessing coldness coming towards her. She could feel the ghostly fear creeping upon her. She twisted around to see that Cat still held her earring. He was glaring at her. A scowl exposed his deadly fangs.

Bridgette jerked back when he reached for her, the deadly fear growing stronger and slowing her movements. He was staring at her with irritation. Alarm raced through her when he sprang onto the bed. His movement happened so quickly that she couldn’t keep track of him till he had pinned her against the wall alongside the side of her bed.

Bridgette inhaled sharply. She could feel the tendrils of cold reaching for her, seeking her warmth. A risky plan drifted through her mind. She could feel the sharp coldness coming from his hand as his claws scrapped the stone earring. She quickly grasped his cheeks. He tried to jerk back as surprise lightened his gray eyes.

She pulled him down to her level without even thinking. If she did, she would stop herself and the dreaded fear would win. She flinched, feeling the searing cold of his lips when they met hers.  She felt him stiffen and the gentle weight of her earring landing on the covers next to her when he dropped it. She took advantage of his surprise and pushed forward. She heard him inhale sharply at the sudden motion.

Now he was pinned beneath her. Despite him being an akuma and the fact that her lips were going numb. She had actually enjoyed the kiss. She curled her toes around the forgotten earring.  Cat Noir stared at her with surprise and hesitancy.  She went in for another kiss. The dreaded fear the last thing on her mind. He turned his head at the last second. Her lips grazed his cheek.

She was surprised that he wasn’t even fighting her or trying to get rid of her. He wasn’t even going after her miraculous anymore.

She could feel the confusion coursing through him as she pulled away. She could sense the pounding of his heart. He didn’t know what to think. Bridgette stiffened when she felt his curling tail brush against her leg. His dark gray eyes studied her as if fighting an inner turmoil.

He wasn’t fighting to escape and his use of the ghost fear had nearly disappeared. Instinct told her that if she tried taking his miraculous, something would go terribly wrong.  She had come to trust her instincts over the years. She still wanted his ring,

Bridgette bent down, not expecting him to respond. She barely even moved when he lifted himself off the bed, meeting her half way. She stiffened when his lips met hers. She forced herself to relax. She didn’t want to scare him away. He almost felt warm but he was still cold at the same time. Was she kissing the trapped boy or the akuma?

She flinched when she felt his clawed fingers go through her hair, entangling in her dark strands. His tongue brushed against her lips. She parted her lips and allowed him entrance. His response to her made Bridgette wonder if he was in love with her. If he was, then she had made a grave mistake of pushing him away. Black cats almost never recovered from rejection. She didn’t know why. Tikki told her something that almost sounded like that he was her soulmate or something like that. She didn’t want to believe it and had refused it when she discovered that Félix was her partner.

Bridgette stiffened when she heard sharp inhale. Even the akuma went still. “Bridgette!” Tikki shrieked.  Cat pulled away and glared at the kwami. A vicious hiss escaped the akuma as the searing cold returned.  She felt him wiggle and struggle beneath her. Seconds later the coldness beneath her vanished.

She looked up as Tikki darted towards her chosen. The ghost cat was at the foot of her bed, his tail swinging back and forth. He was glaring at the ladybug kwami. A snarl escaped him when Tikki changed into her humanoid form. She released her weapon as the akuma hissed once more and ducked. Avoiding her attack. “Tikki!” Bridgette snapped as the akuma sprang to the side and vanished.

The kwami turned her attention to her. A scowl curling her pink lips. “You just costed me an akumatized item!” Bridgette snapped. She knew that was a semi-truth. She was planning on grabbing it when he had released her. The kwami stiffened. Guilt crossed her face as Bridgette retrieved her earring and headed for the bathroom, grumbling under her breath. She licked her lips, the warmth of her tongue making her flinch.

Bridgette washed the jewel before putting it back on. Tikki appeared before her. “I’m sorry Bridgette. I just saw the two of you and panicked.” Bridgette smiled.

“It’s alright Tik. There is always next time.” Bridgette gave the command to transform.

* * *

Félix fled Bridgette’s room. Tikki’s angry voice followed him. He was confused. Why did the Ladybug Witch kiss him? She wanted nothing to with him. He was more dangerous in his current form. She still seized the chance and didn’t shy away from it. She didn’t react to him kissing her. Scratch that, she did. She allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. Bridgette allowed the akumatized werecat to deepen the kiss. His heart pattered in his chest like a frog trying to flee. He could feel his cheeks heating at the thought. He didn’t know what to feel.

She had _allowed him_ to kiss her. It was almost as if she had enjoyed kissing him. Did she even want it? She must’ve or she wouldn’t have allowed Phantom Cat to kiss her. He took deep calming breaths, trying to ease his fluttering heart.

The young were halted before the Agreste mansion, falling into a crouch. Trying to curl himself as small as he could get. He wrapped his arms around himself as his tail curled around his ankles. The ghostly forms of Melodie and Claude took shape beside him. He could feel their worry for him. His thoughts refused to leave the kiss alone.

He froze when a purple butterfly outlined his face. _“That girl seems to know how to break your spells.”_ A snarl curled his lips. His black ears flattening against his ebon hair. His father was ruining his moment. He wanted his thoughts to remain on the kiss but his father apparently had other plans. A soft huff escaped the werecat. He didn’t have time for his own musings.

He rose to his feet, trying to push the shared kiss from his mind. “I’m sorry father. I’ll be careful.”

 _“Good boy.”_ Was all his father had said before the butterfly vanished. 


	5. Three & Three

Bridgette sprang from building to building, seeking her akumatized partner. She knew the night was dangerous. She had to fight off more than one shadowed gargoyle already. She even had to cut through the swirling darkness of the night. Apparently, Cat could control the darkness.

She stiffened upon feeling the familiar cold, ghostly presence. She whirled around to see Ghost Cat standing behind her. His tail swept back and forth. His face expressionless. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her thoughts returned to their shared kiss. She immediately pushed it aside when a purple butterfly lit his face, making him look like a trapped and depressed soul. She had a sinking feeling that he would kill her given a chance.

Bridgette knew he wasn’t there moments ago. She knew that because that was where she landed before pushing onward. She fell into stance and allowed her yo-yo to whizz in a circle. A sad smile curled his lips. She froze more of the cold feeling appeared. She glanced around herself. Two more of him appeared from the shadows but they were ringless.

The ghostly copies charged her as the third remained in the darkness. She sprang back, not wanting to be touched by the coldness. She flinched when Cat suddenly appeared before her. He stared at her with haunted eyes. A slow tortured smile curled his lips. Soft, spine-chilling laughter echoed around her. Shadows stirred and twisted about. Faces formed in the darkness. Glowing red eyes stared at her with sneering hunger.

A cry of pain escaped her when someone grasped her hair and yanked on it with such ferocity. She elbowed the being behind her, summoning her power. A yowling hiss escaped the being behind her as pink light cast her silhouette on the ghost cat before her. She whirled around her yo-yo whizzing through the mirage of the other ghost cat. Using her senses to keep track of the akuma and his copies. She inhaled sharply as a cataclysmic hand missed her yo-yo and got the building.

The darkness from the creaking building swirled around the hand. It was fake. The building remained intact while the darkness swirled around and darted for her. She gave a startled shriek and fled only to stop before the akuma. He blinked his dark gray eyes. His gaze dark and haunted. She could almost feel the sorrow plaguing him. His face was empty of any emotion. She could feel the ghostly fear ensnaring her like a spider catching its prey.

Cat tilted his head, his ebon hair sliding off his neck. Though he was currently a villain, she couldn’t help the thoughts that drifted through her mind from his exposed neck. She could barely make out his pulse. She couldn’t help the flush the colored her cheeks. His brows furrowed together at her reaction. She swallowed as he took a step towards her. The menacing feeling growing.

Bridgette swallowed as she backed away from him, gripping her yo-yo tightly. She grit her teeth, pushing down the fear and spinning her weapon. She needed to her keep mind free from any distractions. That included fantasies about a certain boy.

A malicious grin curled his pale lips. She swallowed. Bridgette felt like he could read her mind even though she knew it was impossible. He lifted his chin, his grin deepened as he pointed at her. She released a startled yelp when she was suddenly engulfed in a swirling darkness. It even consumed the light of her spinning yo-yo.

She inhaled sharply when Cat appeared from nowhere. A darkly twisted grin curling his face as he grasped the weapon and vanished in the swirling vortex. _Bridgette! You can summon light as much as he can summon darkness._

She looked around. She couldn’t see any light. She could Tikki’s laughter. _You don’t need to see the light to summon it. The moon still shines overhead and yet you can’t see it._ Bridgette grit her teeth as a ball of pink light bloomed in between her hands before fizzing out. She was too frightened.

She jerked back when she felt claws going through her hair, reaching for her earrings. She blinked, startled when the black vortex suddenly cut out. A vicious snarl tore the through the night. She snapped her attention upward to see Plagg held the akuma. Félix struggled in the god’s grasp. His tail whipping back and forth, smacking the god where ever he could. Plagg’s own shadows fought the creatures that aided the akuma.

A yowl escaped Plagg when the ghost boy bit him hard, drawing blood. The god released him but not without the jewel on his finger. Félix hissed at the god before he vanished. Bridgette was surprised that he wasn’t fighting for the jewel.

She jumped when she felt the searing cold brush against her ears. She jerked away as her yo-yo was dropped on her head. She snapped her attention towards Plagg as he smashed the ring. She watched as the ghost cat appeared, a mischievous grin curling his lips. His tail whisked back and forth. An irritated growl escaped Plan when nothing escaped the pile of ashes that once was the ring.

Bridgette felt her heart sink. She turned her attention towards the overexerted in time to see him close his eyes. His black hair whipping about in an unfelt breeze. He crossed his arms before his chest. Plagg let himself fall back on the air; curious about was going to happen.

Cat’s ivory fangs peeked through as he took a deep breath. Two shadowed gargoyles materialized beside him. Her yo-yo went through him when she tossed it. The Shadowed Melodie and Claude slinked towards their master. Obeying a silent command.

Bridgette growled, flinging her yo-yo towards them once more but not before they seemed to be absorbed into the ghost cat. “Kitty!” She called as he opened his eyes. They were no longer gray but now black. Dark and morbid laughter escaped him as he splayed his arms out like wings. Bridgette watched, feeling sick to her stomach as two more of versions of him tore away from his body. Making an awful ripping nose.

She grit her teeth, her stomach twisting and churning. She stared at the three ghost cats with identical tortured and sad smiles. Two of them wore rings. Lovely. They both had similar rings on their fingers. They looked like the ring that Plagg had destroyed.

An irritated groan escaped the cat god. “I don’t have the patience for this game.” He darted after one of the copies as Bridgette went after the other. She kept an eye out for the third, catching snippets of him here and there.

Her yo-yo wrapped around the akuma copy as it slammed into the ground with a yelp. A vicious hiss escaped it. It wiggled only to have the weapon’s string tighten around it. It glared at her with hate. It hurt her. She knew it wasn’t her kitty but it still hurt. She tugged the ring off and smashed it only to find nothing escaping it. The akuma copy melted into the female shadow before she too melted into the shadows.

She whirled around when she heard a hiss. She stared at the sight of the akuma leaping at Plagg. The god hissed, his attention turning to the akuma climbing onto him. The cat god twisted around as a cry of pain escaped him. The Ghost Cat had sunk his claws into his back. Plagg dropped the akuma copy he held and twisted around. Grasping the cat burying his claws into his back. Ghost Cat vanished as Bridgette went after the one forgotten.

She gave a startled cry when her akumatized partner appeared before her. The purple butterfly outlining his black mask. He looked miserable and in distress. “Leave me alone!” he yowled as his tail whipped back and forth.

His copy slipped out of the shadows, watching its master as he battled Hawkmoth. “I don’t want to be one anymore!” He hissed, sounding more like Félix and not the akuma. She flung her yo-yo towards the distracted copy as Plagg emerged from the shadows, yanking the ring off the unsuspecting copy.

Bridgette flung her yo-yo towards the escaping butterfly when it had returned. She called for Miraculous Ladybug. She darted towards her partner as the ladybugs surrounded him. Instead of standing and looking confused. He collapsed into a heap. She dove for him, catching him before he could hit the building’s roof. His breathing was irregular.

“Félix?” Bridgette called and moved strands of his silvery blonde hair from his face. He was still pale but not as pale as his akuma form. His hair was messy and had a windswept look to it. “Kitty?” She whispered as he opened his eyes. His gaze was an unfocused. He stared at her for a bit before he closed them once more.

“He overexerted himself.” Plagg kneeled next to her. Bridgette snapped her attention to him. She didn’t know how that would be with Miraculi users.

“What do you mean?”

“He was using his power to dissolve the Akuma’s control while the akuma was using his powers at the same time. That’s how he was himself at the end.” Bridgette dropped her gaze to her partner. She could feel his rapidly beating heart. She watched as Plagg slipped the cat miraculous onto Félix’s right middle finger. She wondered if Félix would remember what he did while he was an akuma. She flushed at the thoughts of their shared kiss.

Félix opened his eyes once more, his unfocused gaze drifting over to the kwami. Plagg had shrunk to his small form. “Yo, kid. Don’t pass out on me.” A small smile tugged at the corner of Félix’s lips.

 _Kiss him._ Bridgette felt her cheeks heat at Tikki’s suggestion. _Your kiss will help him recover quicker._ Bridgette bit her bottom lip, nervous butterflies dancing in her stomach. Her gaze dropped to Félix’s mouth. She moistened her lips and remembered the sensation from when she had kissed him last. Sure he was an akuma but he was still gentle.

She dropped her head, feeling the sun’s warming rays fall upon her as it peeked over the horizon. She wanted a proper kiss from him. If he was willing. Félix’s silver gaze quickly darted to her when she felt his breath on her lips. His silver eyes were no longer glassy. His entire attention was focused _on her._

She froze, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. Her heart hammered in her chest. His tongue darted over his lips. She was unaware that he was waiting for her to kiss him. He wanted it as much as she did. She felt her cheeks heat and began to pull away. She stiffened, halting her retreat when Félix shifted in her lap. He pushed himself upward. His silver gaze burned into her before dropping to her mouth. His eyes fluttered closed when he had cupped her cheeks. She inhaled sharply when he lead her down, her mouth connecting to his. Her heart hiccuped at the feel of his mouth molding against hers.

She felt his arms slide past her neck and his fingers tangle into her loose hair. She shivered at the sensation. She allowed herself to believe that he had forgiven her for stealing his ring. She hesitated, her heart hiccuping at the desires flowing through her. She pulled him into her, tightening her grip on him. She stilled when he deepened the kiss. Her cheeks flamed at the soft delighted sigh that escaped him.

She ignored the disgusted sounds Plagg made. He was no longer angry with her. Tikki gave a delighted hum. Bridgette began to pull away, wanting to share with Félix the aching desire of her heart. She loved him and she wanted him to know. Her heart fluttered when followed her, attempting to reseal the kiss; but, he wasn't fast enough. She flushed as she gnawed on her bottom lip. She watched as Félix's tongue glided over his kiss-bruised lips. He was trying to control his panting.

Then she heard the familiar whoosh of a transformation, earning a soft groan from her partner. Soft grumbles escaped him about his kwami. She froze when she felt Cat Noir's tail wrap around her waist. “I love you kitty.” She murmured, resting her forehead against his. She was relieved to have him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a bonus chapter.


	6. Together

Cat hung back as Ladybug tossed her yo-yo towards what stuck out from the Agreste Mansion. It wasn’t Félix’s home but the home of his uncle. His extended family didn’t even know he existed and Ladybug wanted to correct that. Félix was hesitant at being introduced to his extended family. He didn’t know how they would be.

If he remembered correctly. There were two living at home. The father and the son. The son was the model. Félix folded his ears back when Ladybug used her yo-yo to hold herself up as she knocked on the window. She reminded Félix of Spider-man.

The window opened. Félix’s belted tail twitched as Ladybug exchanged words with the person inside. She beamed before someone helped her inside. She turned her attention towards her partner before waving him over.

Félix hesitated before using the shadows as a door to the office. Félix froze at the sight of the man before him. He almost looked like his father but his eyes weren’t as angry or manipulative. “So you must be Cat Noir.”

“Have I told ye not that the cat of black will be coming?” An irritated voice snapped as the man sighed. The medieval French accent threw Félix off.

“Seher, didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

“How can I when I desire to visit with my brother and sister?” Félix knew that was sarcasm. He searched the office for the source of the voice only to see an angered peacock kwami. “I had warned ye of thy brother. Thou hast listened not. Now his child has come seeking thine help.”

“Do you have cheese?” Plagg voice demanded. Félix stared at the kwami. He didn’t even remember giving the command to detransform. Félix turned his attention towards Uncle Gabriel only to see that he was staring at him.

Félix narrowed his eyes. He didn’t know what to make of his Uncle. “You look like the younger version of Adélard.” This his gaze glued to the scar on Félix’s neck. “How did you get that?”

“His father gave it to him. He also akumatized him.” Ladybug spoke up. Gabriel didn’t even look at her. Instead, he pulled out his phone and dialed someone.

“Yes. Is my lawyer there? Good. There is a child I want to take in. Yes. His name is Félix Agreste. He is my nephew.” Gabriel wondered off, his voice still low. Félix could’ve heard the conversation if he wanted to.

Ladybug placed images of Félix and his father on Gabriel's desk. He flinched, remembering the many instances when his father had hit him. It irritated Plagg each time to the point the kwami cursed his father. Félix wouldn't be surprised if Tikki, Plagg and Bridgette got together to bring him here. “How did you get those photos?”

“Plagg has been documenting them for a while now.” Was Ladybug’s response as Plagg gorged himself on the snacks Gabe placed on the desk for the Kwami.Gabriel buzzed someone. A cool female voice responded and Gabriel demanded that Adrien be brought into his office.

Seconds later the sleepy-eyed model came in. He wasn’t complaining he was quiet. The thirteen-year-old stiffened when his gaze landed on Ladybug. Plagg was still busy stuffing his face. Seher had hidden. Félix blinked when Adrien turned his gaze towards the platinum blonde.

He stared at him as Gabriel finished his conversation before hanging up. “Adrien this is your cousin. Can you please show him a spare room? If one isn’t currently prepared, have him share yours for the mean time. He’ll be living with us from now one.”

Ladybug grinned. “I’ll let you spend time with your new family.” Félix glared at his girlfriend as she retreated out the window.

“Wow. You look like my dad.” Félix dropped his gaze to the canary blonde before him. A large yawn escaped the teen before he waved for him to follow. “It’s great to be getting a brother. My father doesn’t let me do _anything_.” Alarm bells went off in sixteen year old's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have a part two to it.
> 
> Let me know if you guys want one. :D


End file.
